moddbfandomcom-20200213-history
XNA
Microsoft XNA is a set of tools with a managed runtime environment provided by Microsoft that facilitates computer game development and management. Content Pipeline Name Description StreamContentProcessor The StreamContentProcesssor is designed to allow you to read your content files as a stream, so you can read your content files using content.Load("AssetName"); XMLDocContentProcessor The XMLDocContentProcessor library allows XNA developers to use regular xml files as game assets using the xna content pipeline, and returns a XMLDocument object containing the xml data. TextFileContentProcessor TextFileContentProcessors allows XNA developers to use regular text files as game assets using the xna content pipeline, and returns a StringBuilder object containing the text data. Terrain and Skydone generator The input data consists entirely of textures: a height-field bitmap describing the terrain, and a sky bitmap. Custom content pipeline processors convert the height-field bitmap into geometry, and generate a skydome mesh for rendering the sky texture. Character Skinning Skinned and animated character model using the XNA Framework Content Pipeline. Normal Mapping processor Applies a normal mapping effect to the model during the content build process. BoundingBox Importer and Processor Allows users to load BoundingBox object from game assets. Nuclex.Fonts TTF Font Importer and Processor Nuclex.Fonts fills this gap with a proper text rendering system that seamlessly integrates into the content pipeline. Build Tools Name Description XNAContentCode A pre-build utility for auto generating code so developers can reference game assets via C# code rather then using strings. XNA Libraries Name Description AxiomXNAControllers The AxiomXNAControllers library simply consists of the controller components extracted from the Axiom Rendering Engine, for use with the xna framework. xFripperyXNA The xFripperyXNA library is a simple and easy to use GUI framework that is designed for microsoft's xna framework. xFripperyXNA itself is only a foundation framework and is intended to be used as a platform for building gui systems on top of it. BetaCell BetaCell is a toolkit designed to aid computer graphics programmers to achieve their objectives by embracing DRY (don't repeat yourself) code and offering an object oriented perspective with design patterns. It has lots of tutorials and documentation Scurvy.Media Allows video playback using the XNA Framework XNA Components Name Description xMessage The xMessage component is designed or in game chararacter dialog to be displayed similar to games like Final Fantasy for the NES. xGameConsoleXNA xGameConsleXNA is a easy to use and easy to implement in game console system, containing more advanced scripting capabilities that extend it's functionality beyond traditional in game console systems. External Links * Xna.com XNA creators club online * Ziggyware Ziggyware contains lots up to date links, articles, tutorials and xna based news. * createdbyx.com Example Code, Content pipeline code, XNA based projects and components * Codeplex List of XNA Projects at Codeplex * xbox360 homebrew XNA news, tutorials, and downloads * XNAResources Tutorials, Components, XNA News * XNA Portal XNA community tracking site * XNA In VB.NET Using XNA with VB.NET 2005 * pascalgamedevelopment.com Pascal with XNA Instructions on how to code with Pascal for XNA. * BetaCell An XNA toolkit capable of composing effects at runtime with lots of tutorials and documentation. Category:XNA Category:.NET Category:C_sharp